fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelic Aurora
Angelic Aurora Angelic Aurora is a blended Supreme element in EBG. It's very powerful and is a fusion with Angel and Aurora + 400 diamonds. Statistics: Damage: Very High Defense: Above Average Speed: Average Spells Divine Projection "User grows wings and create a bow and shoot auroral arrows that deal high damage." * Projectile Spell * The user will grow angelic wings and create a holy bow that will shoot 6 auroral arrows in the cursor location and each one deals 120 damage. The 6th arow can fling opponents away from you. * Costs 300 mana (+175 when you shoot the arrows) and 10 seconds cooldown. Empyrean Daggers "User will create glowing auroral angel wings and leap back firing auroral feathers that can seek opponents and deal medium damage along with a burn damage." * Multi-Projectile Spell * The user will grow glowing auroral angel wings that then the user will shoot auroral feathers that each one deals 45 damage and gives an additional burn effect on the targets, potentially cancerous. * Costs 275 mana, 400 shards and 6 seconds cooldown. Auroral Slash "User will create a holy auroral sword and wings that leave a colorful trail. If an player is hit, he will be blinded, knocked back and its mana stolen. If this happens the player will be able to dash again and up to 6 opponents can be hit consecutively." * Transportation Spell * The user will create an auroral holy sword and colorful wings that leave a colorful trail and if someone is hit, it will deal 300 damage, will have its mana stolen, be blinded and knocked back. It also grant the player the ability to dash again and up to 6 opponents can be hit before it ends. * Costs 250 mana, 750 shards and 8 seconds cooldown. Gleaming Aura "User will create an angelic aura that gives them a speed boost, heals them over time, reduces the opponent's spell damage and converts their dodging into teleporing abilities. It also creates an auroral beam that can suck projectiles to become larger and players can be sucked too." * Body Transformation Spell * The user will create an angelic aura along with an auroral beam that can be controlled by the cursor and suck projectiles to become large; the beam also suck players dealing 20 DoT. The aura also grants the player a speed boost, greatly reduces the opponents' spell damage and converts their dodging into teleporting abilities. The aura also heals 10 HP over time. * Lasts for 31 seconds * Costs 400 mana, 1350 shards and 50 seconds cooldown. Arcane Polaris "User will pull a star from the heavens while also creating a rainbowy sky. Then the caster shoots a holy arrow and the star makes a rain of arrows while the aurora rain down colorful bullets that deal burn damage, the arrow explosions freeze players and summon feathers to deal extreme damage while healing the caster." * Ultimate * The user will pull a holy star and summon Aurora Borealis and then grow wings and a bow that shoots a holy arrow at the star causing it to rain down arrows that can freeze players and sumon feathers that chase players and deal 35 damage each (the arrow explosions deals 50 damage). This also triggers the aurora to rain down colorful auroral bullets that deal 20 damage each while also dealing burn damage. Meanwhile the caster is healed 35 damage over time until the ultimate ends. * Costs 1000 mana, 2205 shards and 150 seconds cooldown. Category:2020dragons' stuff Category:2020dragons' blended elements